La vengeance de Rogue
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Durant la sixième année d’Harry, Dumledore décide de renouer les liens entre les anciens camarades de Poudlard. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bal de Noël ? Entre adultes c'est toujours calme. Calme ? Pas si Sirius s'en mêle.


BLA BLA DE L AUTRICE : Bon me revoila plus tôt que prévu avec un one-shot. Sur une idée de matol voici mon premier OS sur le professeur le plus graisseux de Poudlard (oups scuze matol).Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte les tomes 5 et 6 de Harry Potter. J'espère que sa vous plaira.**_ ( ehhhh c pas simpa sa! il est pas graisseux! lol)_** (Nda : Euh sympa c avec un Y miss pas un I et toc)Ah dsl d'avance pour les _fotes dortogafes_ mais la je suis crevé. Je viens de passée la nuit à écrire et en plus deux heures pour celle-là donc je les corrigerais plus tard.Voilà la version corrigée. Au passage les personnages sont caricaturés.

**Dumbledore **: En raison des récents évènements, l'équipe enseignante a décidé d'organisé un bal d'anciens de Poudlard. Afin que ça ne dérange en rien vos habitudes scolaires, sachez qu'il se déroulera durant les vacances de Noël. Je ne vous donne aucune date précise. Si vous voulez y assister vous demanderez à vos parents leur accord. Bon appetit.

Durant le discours du professeur Dumbledore, Severus Rogue avait palit, si c'était encore possible. A présent, il faisait conccurence aux fantômes de Poudlard. Seuls ces yeux étaient plus noirs que d'habitude. Le maître des potions espérait que comme il était en cavale, son ennemi de toujours, Sirius Black, ne serait pas de la partie. De toute manière, pensa Séverus, s'il vient sa sera sa fête. (Nda : Oups mauvais jeu de mots.) Après tout, Lucius Malefoy se ferait sans doute une joie de venir. Le professeur Rogue quitta la grande salle et partit se réfugier dans ses cachots. (Nda : Avec ses amis les chaudrons lool)

Pendant ce temps, les réactions allaient bon train du côté des élèves.

**Drago **: Alors Potter on va aller prévenir son parrain de la petite fête ? J'espère que ce chien viendra. Mon père se fera une joie de l'emmener aux détraqueurs.

**Harry **: Bien sûr Malefoy, Sirius viendra surement. Pense à prévenir le maître de ton père de venir. Comme ça, il y en aura plus d'un de chien. A commencé par **_(sa ferai pa mieu de mettre par ton père? (_** Nda : Euh ! Oui a la base c'est par ton père.**** ton père.

**Drago** : Je t'interdis de parler de mon père de la sorte Potter. Tu le regretterais amèrement.

**Harry **: Je ne pense pas Malefoy. Vu que ton père ne fait plus partie du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, ton renvoi se ferait vite. Et je ne pense pas qu'un imbécile non diplômé entre dans les rangs de ton cher Voldemort.

A ces mots, tous les élèves présents tremblèrent, hormis ce qui faisait partie de l'AD.

**Harry **: C'est vrai en temps que parfait petit mangemort, tu dois avoir peur du nom de ton maître.

**Hermione** : Ca suffit Harry. On va à la salle commune.

**Drago **: Ecoute donc ton sang-de-bourbe d'amie. Après tout, c'est la seule qui soit, un temps soit peu intelligente. La preuve elle reconnaît ses supérieurs. Il ne manque plus qu'elle se prosterne à mes pieds.

En entendant ces mots, Harry sauta sur Drago.

**Harry **: Je t'interdis Malefoy de traiter Hermione de sang de bourbe. Elle est nettement plus intelligente que toi. Des deux, c'est à toi de te prosterner. Jamais tu n'égaleras Hermione.

Au même instant, Dumbledore sortait de la grande salle. Voyant un atrouppement, le directeur s'y dirigea.

**Hermione **: Harry Laches-le. Dumbledore arrive. Ron aides-moi à les séparer. **_( je suis pa sure mai il fo pa un S a lache et aide comme c la 2 pars du sing?)_** (Nda : Si si mais j'ai pas corrigé encore rooolala lool)

**Dumbledore **: Que se passe-t-il ici ? Monsieur Malefoy ? Harry ? Qui a commencé cette bagarre ?

**Drago **: C'est Potter. Il a insulté mon père et il s'est jeté sur moi.

**Harry **: Professeur Dumbledore c'est faux. Malefoy a insulté mon parrain et s'en est prit à Hermione.

**Hermione **: C'est vrai professeur. Vous pouvez demander aux élèves présents.

**Dumbledore **: Monsieur Malefoy vous serez en retenue cette semaine avec Monsieur Rusard pour avoir insulter vos camarades. Harry suis-moi dans mon bureau.

Drago et ses accolytes commencèrent à partir, non sans lancer des malédictions sur la tête du directeur et d'Harry.

**Dumbledore **: J'oubliais monsieur Malefoy. Vingts points seront retirés à votre maison pour votre mauvaise conduite.

Peu de temps, après l'altercation, Malefoy évitait Harry le plus possible. Un matin tandis que le courrier arrivait, plusieurs hiboux se dirigèrent vers le professeur Dumbledore. Sans doute les réponses pensa Harry. Hedwidge arriva et se posa devant Harry. Le jeune homme prit la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche. Il donna un morceau de toast à sa chouette et celle-ci repartit à la volière. Sentant les regards pesait sur lui, le jeune homme regarda ses amis et acquièça. Hermione montra alors la Gazette au Sorcier à Harry. Un article parlait de la fête de Dumbledore. Le ministère de la magie espérait pouvoir capturer Sirius Black ainsi que certains mangemors.

De con côté Séverus se faisait du souci. Le professeur de Potions savait que Sirius viendrait à cette fête ainsi que ce loup-garou. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage, car les cours commencaient. Il entra dans les cachots, comme à son habitude, laissant un froid planer dans sa classe. Puis sans un mot, il agita sa baguette et des instructions s'inscrivirent sur le tableau noir. Les élèves les lurent et commencèrent leurs potions. Rogue passa le plus clair de son temps à penser à la fête que Dumbledore préparer. Il n'aurait plus manqué que le directeur impose une tenue. Une image représentant un bonhomme bleu vétu seulement d'un pantalon blanc et d'un chapeau bizarre, vivant dans des champignons s'imposa dans l'esprit du professeur, qui esquissa un rictus. Se reprenant aussitôt, le maître des Potions vérifia que tous ces élèves étaient concentrés sur leurs chaudrons. A la fin du cours, Séverus demanda à Neville de tester sa potion. N'ayant pas subit les foudres de son professeur le jeune Londubat avait réussi sa potion. Le professeur Rogue frustré de n'avoir pas retirer de points à griffondors durant le cours profita du fait que tous les élèves avaient réussi pour enlever quinze points à griffondors pour faire passer l'envie à Hermione de souffler les réponses. Bien que le maître des potions la sache innocente, retirer des points à sa maison lui fit un bien fou.

La veille de la fête, tous les élèves ou presque étaient rentrés chez eux. Seuls trois malheureux griffondors était resté. Dumbledore les avaient autorisés à assister à la fête s'ils ne se faisaient pas remarquer.

Dumbledore se réjouissait d'autand de réponses positives de la part d'anciens élèves.

Pendant le repas du midi, un grand faucon entra dans la grande salle. Croyant que c'était une nouvelle réponse de la part d'anciens élèves, nos trois courageux griffondors continuèrent de manger. Contre toute attente, le faucun se posa devant Harry. Le jeune homme fut interloqué. Ne reconnaissant pas l'oiseau, le jeune homme eut une appréhension à ouvrir le parchemin. Instinctivement, Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent afin de lire avec Harry son courrier. Les griffondors ne remarquèrent pas que les professeurs connaissant cet oiseau avait blémit. En effet, le faucon appartenait au plus grand mage noir que la Terre eut porté sur elle.

_Cher Harry,_

_Comme tu dois t'en douter, étant un ancien élève de Poudlard, j'ai l'intention d'y passer en coup de vent. J'espère t'y voir. _

_Ton ennemi de toujours Lord Voldemort._

Harry regarda ses amis. Hermione avait palit et Ron avait les yeux qui menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbitres. Le jeune brun se leva et alla donner la lettre à Dumbledore. Quand celui-ci l'eut fini, il regarda ses collègues et leurs expliqua les intentions du mage noir. Dmbledore sortit de la grande salle et malgré les barrières de Poudlard, le directeur prit quelques mesures supplémentaires. Il appela Maugrey et lui demanda de de se préparer à donner l'alerte car il risquait d'avoir la visite de Voldemort à Poudlard. Maugrey comprenant le directeur acquièça. Dumbledore, rassuré rejoignit ses collègues en leur assurant que tout danger était écarté.

La fête commençait à quatorze heures. Aussi le directeur s'assura que tout était prêt. De leur côté Les griffondors étaient à la bibliothèque s'avançant dans leurs devoirs. A onze heures, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et, après avoir déposé leurs affaires, allèrent dire bonjour à Dobby. Harry en profita pour donner son cadeau de Noël.

Séverus tournait et retournait dans ses appartements. Trois heures encore, et la fête commencerait. Le professeur fit un geste inattendu. Il vérifia son image dans la glace. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi gras et longs. Sa cape noire, bien ajustée. Ses affaires, noires, correctement placées. Ne tenant plus, Séverus décida de faire un tour dans le château. Revoir ses anciens camarades ne l'enchantaient guère. Mais de la, à être pressé. Le maître des Potions se supprit à esperer que ses camarades qui le méprisait jadis, n'ai pas réussi professionnellement. Une vengeance tardive de la vie. Certes la vie n'avait jamais été facile pour lui, mais si elle avait décidé de se déchaîner sur un autre que lui. Malheureusement pour lui, tous ses anciens camarades avaient tous réussi à faire le travail qu'il voulait.

A Quatorze heures, plusieurs adultes arrivèrent à Poudlard. Connaissant le chemin, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle. Un festin les attendait. Tout comme les fêtes moldu, une table était installée dans un coin de la salle pour nourrir les estomacs vides et une musique de fond se faisait entendre. Quand Rémus arriva, il ne fut guère surpris des regards méprisant de ses anciens camarades. Ayant appris son secret, tous le regardaient comme s'il était un monstre. Dumbledore vint lui serrer la main et lui souhaita la bienvenue dans les locaux qu'ils avaient quittés trois ans auparavent. Molly et Arthur vinrent lui serrer la main. Avec lui se promenait un chien noir semblable au sinistros. Durant une heure, Rogue resta dans son coin évitant un maximum ses « anciens amis » Depuis qu'il travaillait pour Dumbledore (en tant que professeur pas espion) ses anciens camarades, qui avaient rejoinds les rangs de Voldemort, pensaient, avec raison, que Séverus Rogue ne faisait plus partie des troupes de Voldemort. Ce n'est que quand Lucius Malefoy arriva que Séverus se « dérida » et se mêla à la foule d'anciens élèves. Peu à peu, les anciens serpentards restèrent entre-eux tandis que les griffondors se mélaient aux anciens pouffesouffles et serdaigles. Puis, Sirius ayant marre d'être traîté comme un chien décida de reprendre forme humaine. Lucius le menaça d'aller prévenir le ministère si celui-ci ne sortait pas. Dumbledore demanda le silence et expliqua que Sirius était innocent et que personne ne pouvait sortir ni entrer à poudlard sans y être invité. En effet le directeur avait placé des barrière anti-portoloin, et avait déconnecté toutes les cheminées (hormis celle de son bureau). Personne ne pouvait donc prévenir le ministère que Sirius Black était innocent. Harry Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à ce moment là. Lucius les remarqua et demanda à Dumbledore pourquoi son fils n'avait pas pu assister à la fête et que ces griffondors était encore au château.

**Dumbledore **: Lucius, je n'ai interdit à quiquonque de ne pas assister à cette fête. Seulement vous aviez décidé de ramener Drago chez vous durant vos vacances or, il pouvait venir avec votre autorisation. Si Harry, Hermione et Ronald sont là c'est qu'ils ont préféré rester à poudlard pour leur sécurité.

**Malefoy** : C'est surtout parce que Potter n'a plus personne, Weasley n'avait pas assez d'argent pour le train et que ce sang de bourbe de Granger (Nda : Oula le mot de trop) est la honte de sa famille. Moins ils la voient mieux ses parents se portent.

L'intervention de Lucius fut applaudit par tous les serpentard tandis que les griffondors, serdaigles et pouffsouffles les huer.

**Harry **: Sous votre respect monsieur Malefoy, si je n'ai plus de parents c'est à cause de votre _Maître_. Quant à Ron ou Hermione, ils n'ont pas à se justifier auprès de vous. S'ils veulent rester à Poudlard grand bien leur fasse. Cela leur évite de _désagréables_ rencontres. Quant aux sang de bourbes comme vous les appelez si bien, je vous rappelle, Monsieur Malefoy, que vous êtes au service de l'un d'eux.

**Lucius** : Et bien Drago m'avait dit que tu étais impoli mais à ce point. Je suppose que vous ne direz rien Dumbledore ?

**Dumbledore **: Ma fois, je suis assez d'accord avec Harry. Si les élèves veulent rester à Poudlard durant les vacances, je ne leur interdis pas.

Cet incident passé, la fête put continuer. Sirius discutant avec Rémus et son neveu. Ensemble, ils allèrent prendre quelqes chose à manger. Durant leur passage Lucius lança quelques mots pas très doux à leurs intentions mais aucun d'eux ne releva les piques. Ce n'est que quand Sirius aperçut Rogue qu'il oublia d'être sage.

**Sirius **: Alors Sévilus tu retourne du bon côté ? Voldemort a dut t'obliger à te laver pour que tu retourne ta cape. ( Nda : Hihi c'est méchant mais j'en suis fière de ma connerie D)

**Rogue **: La ferme Black. Au moins moi je ne vis pas cacher menant une existence de chien.

**Sirius perdit Patience **: A qui la faute ? Pas à moi, en tout cas. Certainement celle de ton ancien mapitre. Oupss Sa m'a échappé.

Rogue commença à partir. Sirius le suivit ainsi que Rémus et Harry. Peu après Lucius sortit à son tour. Il retrouva Rogue et Sirius dans un couloir tout à côté.

**Sirius **: Alors rogue tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de la confrontation avec Rémus au moins. J'espère que tu n'en fais pas baver à Harry. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si son père t'a aidé. Quoique je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi James t'a sortit de ce pétrin.

**Rogue** : …

**Lucius **: C'est surtout qu'avoir une dette envers un Potter c'est quasiment en avoir une à un sang impur.

**Sirius **: Tiens voilà notre décoloré National. Alors Malefoy ta marque ne te brûle pas. C'est comme un tatouage, tu n'as plus qu'à aboyer et tu ressembleras au chien qu'on croise chez les moldu.

**Rogue **Je me demande toujours comment tu as pu t'en sortir, il y a trois ans. Après tout, tous te savaient coupable.

**Sirius **: Comme dirait les moldu, par la volonté du saint Esprit sans doute.

Harry Ron et Hermione en rirent.

**Rogue **: Je sais que c'est Potter qui t'a sortit d'affaire. Comment ? Je ne sais pas, mais je le prouverais et ce jour-là, tu regretteras le baiser des détraqueurs.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi en s'envoyant des joutes verbales (Nda : dsl mais ayant du mal à trouver des répliques à ses deux adultes je passe sous silence. Vous n'aurez qu'a imaginer. Après tout je n'ai que treize ans)

Au bout d'une heure, Rogue utilisa le même sort qu'avait utilisé James durant leur septième année. (Nda : pour ceus qui n'ont pas encore lu le tome 5 en fait c'est simple comme les maraudeurs s'ennuyaient et que rogue est passé bas James l'a fait s'élever dans les airs la tête en bas. Tous les élèves présents ont put voir le calfouette de sévilus) Sirius se retrouvant la tête en bas, il s'aperçut alors que ses anciens amis riaient de lui. Harry mit fin à son supplice grace à un « finite incantatem ». Furieux Sirius sortit de la grande salle. Contre toute attente les griffondors furieux ansi que les serdaigles et les pouffesouffles sortirent leurs baguettes et engagèrent un combat contre les serpentards. Bien vite, la petite fête de Dumbledore se transforma en champs de bataille d'enfants. Harry, Hermione et, Ron se regardait abarsoudit. Les sorts étaient de niveau deuxième année et encore. Dumbledore regarda la grande salle un instant. Il avait l'impression de revenir vingts ans en arrière.

Durant la nuit Rogue rêva qu'il avait la peau bleue. Il portait un pantalon et un bonnet blanc. Il vivait dans un chapmpignon et il était amoureux de la seule femme du peuple. La femme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Minerva et le professeur de potion se réveilla en sueur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Le lendemain matin durant le petit déjeuner, Harry reçut une beuglante. Il l'ouvrit se demandant de qui sa provenait. La beuglante dit alors :

**Sirius **: Ne t'inquiète pas Harry la beuglante ne t'est pas diriger. Sois gentil emmène-moi à la table des professeurs.

Harry ne sachant que faire regarda Dumbledore qui acquièça. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Chacun redoutant que sa serait pour lui. Harry sentait tous les regards de la grande salle dirigeaient sur lui.

**Sirius dit alors d'une voix mielleuse **: Mon petit-neveu préféré ammène-moi auprès de tache graisseuse.

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Pourquoi son parrain l'avait appelé comme ça ? Arrivée à destination, la beuglante explosa :

**Sirius **: J ESPERE QUE TU T EN ES PAVANE DU SORT QUE TU M AS FAIT SUBIR HIER CAR MA VENGEANCE SERA TERRIBLE MONSIEUR-JE-FUIS-TOUS-CE-QU'IL-RESSEMBLE-DE-PRES-OU-DE-LOIN-A-UNE-SUBSTANCE-SUSEPTIBLE-DE-ME-LAVER (Nda : Ou le surnom a rallonge) AU FAIT TU N AS TOUJOURS PAS TROUVE LE CONTRE-SORT QUI ENLEVERAIS LA TACHE D'HUILE PERMANENTE DANS TES CHEVEUX ? JAMES AVAIT RAISON SEVILUS. TU ES …

Au même moment l'enveloppe se déchira sous les yeux noirs de haine de Rogue. Harry repartit à sa place et se décida avec ses amis de se faire discret a leurs cours de potion du matin.

FIN

Alors c'est comment ? Super ? Bien. ? Original ? Bof ? Nul ? A chier ? Pour me prévenir y a qu'un moyen. Faut cliquer sur le bouton 'go' en bas a gauche.


End file.
